Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance
| Previous Film = Ghost Rider (January 15, 2007 February 16, 2007 (USA)) | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * * Carrigan's Henchmen ** Grannik ** Kurdish ** Terrokov ** Krakchev ** * Other Characters: * Vasil * * Chronological Flashbacks * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** *** **** **** *** **** ***** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Plot = Zarathos was once an angel of God and the Spirit of Justice whose purpose was to protect man. He was later tricked and taken to hell where he was tortured to the point of insanity. He became a twisted version of his former self, acting on extreme measures of punishing anyone who has done wicked deeds, no matter what they where. He became the Spirit of Vengence and the operative of the devil. The devil uses the spirit of Zarathos to empower certain individuals with his power to become the Ghost Rider. In the present, many time has passed since Johnny made his deal, now going insane trying to contain Zarathos within him. Unable to fully control the power of the Rider, Johnny has gone on the run; ending up in Eastern Europe trying nightly to suppress the demon within him. One day, he is aproached by a man named Moreau who offers to lift the curse of the Rider from him if he helps him find the half-human son of the Devil (now going by the name Roarke) before he can transfer his essence into the boy's body. As the Ghost Rider, he could locate the boy, called Danny, and tried to track him down while the boy's mother did the same. However, Roarke hired a man, who already knew Nadya, Danny's mother, to deliver the boy to him. After Johnny recover Danny along with Nadia, he lefted them with Moreau's monks while getting rid of his curse, despiste Danny's protests. Before he could get rid of the curse, Roarke told the story of the ghost rider. Johnny even asked if the Spirit of Justice was still "alive" somewhere within Zarathos. After Zarathos's exorcism, the monks tried to kill Danny for representing a treat to humanity as the son of the devil. However, they are stopped and killed by Blackout, the one who Roarke hired, now empowered by the devil. Danny was gone and only Johnny, Nadya and Moreau are left alive. The trio tried to recover Danny, but Moreau was killed in the process. Fortunately, the ritual that would tranfer Roarke into Danny's body was stopped and Danny, realizing that he possesed the same powers has Mephisto's, gave Johnny his curse back but passed out soon after. Back with his powers, Johnny killed all the devil's allies around him and realized that he cold now become the Ghost Rider at sun light. He got his Motorcycle and went after Roarke while Nadya still assisted him. In the way, he killed Blackout, and after stopping Roarke, he sented him back to hell, something he could do now with him since their deal was no longer valid because Johnny now possesed the Ghost Rider via Danny instead of via Mephisto. Since Zarathos finally punished Mephisto, he was able to return in his angelic form, yet still inside of Johnny's body, as a blue-flamed Ghost Rider, which represented his change of character. Now that the angel returned to his former self, Johnny is able to manipulate his angelic energy when transformed. At the end, this came in handy since Danny was almost dying, Johnny used the miraculous powers of the Ghost Rider/Zarathos to heal him. When he asked if they won, Johnny gladly said: "I gonna say yes. Hell Yes!" Now, Johnny is able to use the angelic powers of the Ghost Rider and to transform at will. Apparently, he will keep his curse with Zarathos so they both can protect mankind as one being, the Ghost Rider. | Cast = * Nicolas Cage as Ghost Rider / Johnny Blaze * Idris Elba as Moreau * Ciarán Hinds as The Devil / Roarke * Violante Placido as Nadya Ketch * Johnny Whitworth Blackout / Ray Carrigan * Fergus Riordan as Danny Ketch * Christopher Lambert as Methodius * Anthony Head as Benedict | Notes = * On February 9, 2007, Marvel producer Avi Arad announced the development of Ghost Rider 2 at a press event. Peter Fonda has also expressed a desire to return as Mephistopheles. In early December 2007, Nicolas Cage also has expressed interest to return in the lead role as Ghost Rider. Shortly after, in another interview he went on further to mention that he would enjoy seeing a darker story, adding, "He's not eating jelly beans anymore; he's getting drunk". He also suggested that the film could do with newly created villains. * In a September 2008 interview, Nicolas Cage informed IGN that Columbia has taken meetings to start a sequel. Cage noted conversations about the story, where Ghost Rider may end up in Europe on behalf of the church, having story elements "very much in the zeitgeist, like Da Vinci Code." In February 2009, an online source stated Columbia Pictures had greenlit a sequel to Ghost Rider. Nicolas Cage would reprise the lead role, whilst the studio was in search of writers. On September 23, 2009, it was reported that David S. Goyer signed on to write the script for the sequel. Goyer spoke to MTV about the sequel, stating that the story was going to pick up eight years after the events of the first film and that he hoped to start filming by 2010. The sequel is entitled Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance and was produced by Mike De Luca. * There are many reasons why Ghost Rider isn't getting another film for now, mostly because of how poorly this film and it's prequel were reviewed. Images Image:Ghost Rider Spirit Of Vengeance.jpg | Trivia = * The Ghost Rider's skull seems to have been redesigned for the sequel. The new skull appears to be black and charred, indicating that the skull is actually on fire as opposed to the clean, fleshless skull simply cloaked in fire in the previous film. | Links = * Marvel Films }} Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment